Sea shell
by Stray Flower
Summary: Asakiku. Kiku is lonely, so he made up his own imaginary friend, who was named "Alfred" The said one remained to be his only friend until Arthur appeared.


**A/N: Uhn… I kind of hate people making America the bad guy and break AsaKiku. So I made this. I made Kiku and Alfred too OOC, though.  
Dunno Why, but I feel nice writing this. It sorta like, I am Kiku when I wrote.  
ugh..sorry for so much blabblering.. shall we start?**

* * *

**_Forgive me for grammars and vocabulary mistakes, as well as poor plotting._**

**_Disclaimer: If Hetalia belongs to me. AsaKiku would be canon, really OwO_**  
**_Italics stand for thoughts~_**

**_Sea shell_**  
**_Rating: T_**  
**_Pairing: England x Japan_**  
**_Genre: Friendship & Romance._**  
**_Thanks delicated to my BFF, she helped me a lot with the last parts, also, convince me to make this fic AsaKiku._**

* * *

((Written in Kiku's POV))

- Dun ya feel bored like this ? I mean, sitting around and bury yourself in homework? Totally not cool, man.

* * *

_That is Alfred. My best friend. Fixed. Not really, since I made him up. Uhm.. pleased to meet you, Kiku Honda. You may think I'm nuts –oops, Al's line- since I'm talking to an imaginary friend, but hey, I'm a hikikomori, shut-in and oh well, invisible…..I can barely say that I have "friends", so I made Alfred._

* * *

- What do you want to do then, Alfred-kun ? You know I can't play sports.

- Nuh uh, VIDEO GAMES! Won't that be cool? And those monsters are cute !

* * *

_Remind me why I made him ? Weird Alfred. Who, obviously don't know how to differ between "scary" and "cute". I wonder why it was him I made up. Since we have no similarities. At all._

* * *

The sky is clear despite the downpour just a few minutes before. I was laying on the wet grass. letting the drips on the leaves fall on me, admiring the blue-ness of the sky and hiding from the rays of the shining sun while making a draft of the scene on my notebook. Alfred was running around, maybe chasing some dogs or running around with a cloak and shouting that…

- DON'T WORRY, THE HERO IS COMING !

Oh yeah, guess who's right. Again.  
- Hey, what ya doing, keeks?  
- You know it already, Alfred-kun.

-Alfred ? Who's that ?

I raised my eyes, surprised by a pair of eyes. Emerald met brown, starring deep tho the dull color as if it's readable.  
I was speechless. That one guy with those emerald eyes was no other than Arthur Kirkland. -"the" popular guy in school. Why is he talking to me ? The invisible, insane, unsociable Kiku Honda? NOT what you think, Alfred, whatever it is. Maybe I'll just ignore him. Yeah. Do it.

Getting no answer, Arthur bent over, face-to-face with me. He raised a hand to sweep the bangs from my eyes, starring straight at them and raised his voice:  
- Earth to Kiku ! You hear me ?  
I was so startled that I almost jumped. He looked at me worriedly, then smiled.  
- Thank god ! You made me thought you were dead or something ! Now that I know, mind answering my question ?  
- Eh.. ?  
- Who's that Alfred you were talking to ?  
- Uh… no, it's nothing. I was just talking to myself. Haha.. You may think I'm insane or something.  
- No. –he blushed, scratching his blone hair- It's not just you who do that, and hey, if you are that lonely, need somebody to talk to, just find me, I'm here for you, Ok?  
Not used to having that much attention, I blushed too.  
- Eh.. Okay ?  
- Great ! See you then !- He waved, walking away as he tossed a piece of paper at me, yelling- That's my number!  
I sighed.  
- That's a nice conversation I've had in a while, right, Alfred-kun ?  
I looked up, just to see a smirk across Alfred's face, blue eyes looking at me mockingly.  
- Oh, so sweet~~ Keeks  
I snapped instantly.  
- Whatever you are thinking about is false, get that ?  
- Tskkkkkkkkkk. … DENIAL !  
He poked me teasingly, I rolled my eyes. _God damn you, Alfred-kun._

* * *

**5.45 pm. Saturday.**

- This is sooooooooooooo boring, Kiku ! – Alfred said, kicking the air while playing with my hair. We were queuing in front of the cashier in Walmart, in a long line.  
- Stay silent, Alfred-kun. Hey, I bought pocky and snacks !  
- Bleh! Who gave ya the right to order me around ! And I dun care about snacks !  
I gave him an "as if" look. Oh, our turn.  
- Salmon, instant ramen, pocky,.. 80$, please.  
I gave the clerk the corrent fund and walked out, only to found a really heavy rain.  
- Bloody hell. And the weather was so nice this morning. – said a voice behind me.  
I turned over, and met him, messy blond hair and emerald eyes. No…not him. Those eyebrows… Great. It's Arthur. God why. Is this fate that you push me to him ?  
- Eh, Kiku? Why are you here ? The weather is sucked, right ?  
- Uhm.. not really. Do you need an umbrella ?  
- Huh? You have one ?  
- Hai. My house is just a couple of blocks away so you can take it.  
He glared at me.  
- You sure ?  
- I am indeed- said me as I pushed the umbrella to him, running to the direction of my house.  
_Damn. The rain WAS heavy._

- Kiku gave his umbrella to Arthur~  
- Stop that, Alfred-kun. I'm soaked and not happy.  
- Whatever ya say~

Dinner today. Beef stew. British food? I hate you, mom.

Being too tired after getting soaked in that rain. I went to bed early, thinking of th recent events.

I was woken up by the buzzing that came from my mobile, which was weird since there're only two who know my number. Feli-kun and mom. And they hardly call. I glanced at the clock. 9.15 am, Sunday. That means, no class. Great, since I'm exhausted.  
"Buzz buzz" The mobile buzzed again, its screen showed a message from a strange number. I opened it, growing curious.  
"Free today. Want to go out ? Meet me at the park!"  
I raised a brow. _Who's this from ? _Then I realized something. I reached for my jacket, pulled out a piece of paper with numbers written on it. I glared at the numbers, then back at the screen. It's Arthur. Dear god. I won't go, even in hell.

* * *

Birds were chirping above me as I set myself down, under a branch of tree. Why am I here again ? I lied down on the soft grass, watching the branches swinging in the wind. Maybe it won't be bad once in a while. Such peace-f-.  
- KIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !  
_Oops. Spoke too soon.  
_My eyes turned to the figure, who is just a few steps away from me, they narrowed, glared at him dangerously.  
- Did I scared you ? I was actually surprised that you came, though.  
I rolled my eyes. I didn't come here intentionally. Eyes glancing at a smirking Alfred behind a nearby tree. Of course. What else but his doing ? Great job controlling me and led me here, mister Hero.  
- Hey ! Are you deaf ? – yelled Arthur.  
Ughh.. my eardrums hurt. Like hell.  
- Yes, Arthur-san ?  
He smiled, holding up a basket.  
- Shall we have something to eat. I brought bento. It..it's not like I did it for you ! – he blushed, face as red as a tomato.  
Oh, tsun Arthur-san. Kind of cu-. Wait what, Kiku Honda. IGNORE HIM!  
- I'm not really hungry. So I suppose we can lea-  
"Occcc" growled my stomach.. Fuck you, god. I just cursed. Is the world going down? Hope so. Unfortunately, world's at peace.  
I blushed.  
- No shit. You are bloody hungry. Now come and take a seat.  
I walked over, seeing a set of tea tray and some yellow-cake-like things. And again, glared at the Alfred who is now whistling as if he's pure innocent_ You are so dead this time, Alfred-kun. No hamburger. For a WEEK!.  
_I sat down, starred at that "food" and asked.  
- What's this ?  
Arthur's ears turned a bit pink.  
- My..eh.. homemade scones. Don't misunderstand.. I didn't bake for you !  
I smiled.  
- May I try ?  
- Of course.  
I took one from the dish, put it to my mouth and take a small bite…. The taste is weird. Is that.. washing powder ? Is he trying to kill me ?.. I was about to say something. But I blacked out..right after that.  
- Kiku ? Kiku ? !

* * *

Ugh. My stomach. It hurts like hell. I heard Alfred chuckled. " Shut up" I spat.  
- Are you mad at me ? – said a familiar voice. I gulped.  
- I'm so sorry , Kiku ! – Arthur cried, tears in the corner of his eyes.- I should check my cooking first, I'm so sorry !  
Uh oh. He's red all over…. As me and Alfred say..MOE. Wait. Scratch that. Where am I?  
I sat up in a huge bed. Not my house so… I blushed at the thought.  
- Are we at your house ? – I found myself asking.  
- Yeah.. you just fainted ! And I was so worried. – he said, avoiding my gaze.  
- He carried you piggy-back~ All the way home~  
_.Alfred.  
_Alfred pulled out his tongue and walked away.  
- I'm sorry for being rude, maybe I'll just leave.  
I was about to walk out that I felt a tug at my sleeve.  
- Don't leave –said Arthur, blushing- I…. I meant, let me take you home !  
- Arigatou, Arthur-san.

Arthur walked me home. And we actually talked. A nice talk, indeed.  
- So..here we are.  
- Thank you very much, Arthur-san, sayonara.  
And I barely noticed that we were holding hands.

- Arthur likes you ~  
- Screw you, Alfred-kun.

* * *

And Arthur started walking home with me since then.

Ring….  
- Hmmp? The doorbell ?- A woman sat up, fixing her bed hair as she opened the door.- Arthur? Shall I call Kiku now ?  
- No, madam, can I talk to you ?

Alfred sat by the window, smiled as he listened to the conversation.

_- Does Kiku.. know anyone called Alfred ?  
- Oh yes, his childhood friend. They were so close that I heard Kiku said his name in sleep.  
Arthur's eyes narrowed.  
- I understand._

* * *

Kiku woke up as he heard something sounds like the sea by his ears. _The sea ?_

- It's a sea shell. Arthur sent that to you.  
- A sea shell ?  
- Yup. And a message. Here.  
"Put it by your ear and you will hear the sea. From now on, listen to it and pretend I'm there. I'm always for you, so.. don't talk to yourself, okay? You are not alone. You have me.  
Arthur"

Alfred smiled as he climbed to the window frame.  
- You've found what you need. My role is done.  
- Wait, Alfred ! I won't forget you, please stay !  
- Nah, who allow you to remember me ? Move forward with him, now that I'm gone, won't you ?  
Alfred jumped out of the window, fading away with the stars. _" I hope you are haooy, Kiku. Now I have more to help find happiness. 'Cause it's a hero's duty, right ?"_

_****_**The end.**

* * *

**A/N: I actually feel proud of myself writing this, though. I'll just end it here..or should I make an epilogue ? Whatever. This wasn't suppose to be AsaKiku at first. Who guess the correct first pairing will have a cookie OwO !  
**


End file.
